1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel data verifying apparatus including a skew compensating function in a digital communication system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As capacity of data to be transmitted increases, low-rate parallel channel data is transmitted through a high-rate serial channel to reduce the number of pins, and the size of chips. However, because demands for transmission of data having capacity exceeding serial channel data capacity increase, studies on a multi-channel transmitting high-rate serial channel data in parallel have been performed
In multi-channel data communication, compensation of a skew, generated when channels have different delays, becomes more important. Due to a skew in multiple channels, a receiver cannot receive data transmitted from a transmitter in a correct order. When data is transmitted at a high rate, particularly, a delay time may be easily varied with the state of each channel. Accordingly, a method for actively compensating the skew in the multiple channels is required.